


New Heros

by AbsinthexMind



Series: Miraculous [1]
Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Miraculous Ladybug, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Jarida - Freeform, helsa, jack frost and elsa shipped as a brotp, no romance involved between them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My friends,” a deep mournful rumble addresses the others in the room. Each one looking at the havoc. Beautiful toys broken and shattered without a hope of repair, shelves that had toppled over in the fray; nothing was salvageable. The wonder and delight that this place had brought to children was no more. And all for what? “It seems we have a dilemma on our hands.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Heros

“Soon I’ll have you all kneeling at my feet!” The voice roared and was once again enveloped in the shadows leaving behind destruction and four shaken up heroes.

There was a long silence as they took in the damage surrounding them that was once a magnificent toy store.

“My friends,” a deep mournful rumble addresses the others in the room. Each one looking at the havoc. Beautiful toys broken and shattered without a hope of repair, shelves that had toppled over in the fray; nothing was salvageable. The wonder and delight that this place had brought to children was no more. And all for what? “It seems we have a dilemma on our hands.”

“We stopped him from taking the major miraculous’.” Feminine in tone, the speaker tries to be the optimist even if her heart doesn’t feel it.

Another scoffs. “He still got away with one.” He kicks at the broken debris on the ground. “We failed.”

“. . . True. . .” she sighs in defeat, her fingers prod at her peacock shaped brooch.

“Sandy. . .” The towering bear of a man with a white beard turns to a short, quiet person who was beyond devastated as he stares traumatized at the ground. The man looks up at his massive friend with trembling eyes. “I’m so sorry for your loss.”

He signed with his hands _‘It was my fault. I should have been more careful.’_

“North. . . What do we do now?” Toothiana whispers the question that was on everyone’s mind. Aster’s gray eyes shift to their leader.

North sighs, his hand moving up to the side of his face. He pulls them back, red earrings in the palm of his hand. “I can’t go on with this fight. I’m too old. You saw so yourselves. None of us were a match for him. Maybe in our prime, but not now.”

With quivering lips, Toothiana unlatches her brooch and holds it in her hand with such care. Eyes filling up with tears. They all knew what they had to do.

Aster picked up the box that had contained the other three magical pieces of jewelry that had yet to be bestowed upon a proper owner. He took his time slipping off his own ring and placing it inside the box. North placed his earrings right next to the black ring. Toothiana took the longest in saying goodbye to her miraculous.

“Goodbye Kiaan.”

“See ya Plagg.”

“Do svi daniya Tikki.”

Although his was long gone, Sandy signed _‘I’m sorry Nooroo.’_

“How do we go about finding new wielders?” Toothiana finally speaks up.

“We’ll have to save Tikki and Plagg for last. We need to make double sure they go to the right people.” Closing the lid of the box he stows it away in his massive coat. “But we’ll have to be quick too. Who knows when he’ll be back for the others.”

“I want to choose the next peacock.” She insisted.

He nods in agreement. “Scout them out first. I’ll look for someone to care for Tikki and Plagg. Aster, you find someone to wield Shu. Sandy?”

The blonde lifts his head in response to his name.

“Can you find someone to take care of Wayzz and Melli?”

Hesitating, Sandy nods.

Each went their separate ways from the trashed store. All of them having lost a bit of their dignity and miraculous. Nevertheless, they set out to find new heroes who could defeat this threat that they couldn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Shu: Fox kwami  
> Kiaan: Peacock kwami  
> Melli: Bee kwami


End file.
